Talk:Fizz/@comment-80.15.143.26-20120619182932/@comment-68.98.9.242-20120622021014
Read through some of the comments and there seems to be confusion on how annie's q and stun work in combination with effects that make champions untargetable. Annie's passive stuns on the next spell that HITS the target. This means that if you have your stun up and cast your q when the q lands it stuns! That's the simplest part. The fact that it's the first spell that HITS however, means there's a few nuancess about this. Let's say you are fighting 2 people and you cast your Q and then cast your W before your q lands. Your W and not your Q will stun as your W was your next spell that hit the enemy. What does this mean versus champions like fizz/vlad? This means that if Annie casts her q while her stun is up, and fizz uses playful/trickster to cause the projectile to "Miss" Annie will not consume her stun. The projectile never HIT a target and therefore her stun will not be used. Same thing occur's for vlad using sanguine pool. Annie will consume the mana for the spellcast and the spellcast will count as a spellcast for any purposes such as moaki passive, kassadin's w, guinsoo's rageblade or W/E. It just will not have counted as a HIT. Other than that, how to fight Fizz? I have not actually done the matchup but I have played annie versus Ahri/Vlad/Kassadin each of whom shares some similar aspect (obviously not the same as laning versus Fizz however, so take this with a grain of salt). Pre-6 harass with auto attacks and go ahead and throw out your Q!. If he dodges it, then great! If he used it solely to dodge, then just Q him again when it comes back up, Fizz uses more mana on his W than you do on your Q. And your stun is not consumed, he also loses his escape until the cd is back. If he goes aggresive, then just use your w to stun him when he lands on you and retreat a bit. Remember that your shield gives you defenses and damages him when he autos/Q's you (It applies on hits and so will give him the recoil damage). After he attacks you proceed to get a few autos as he retreats and potentially another Q. Also if you plan on being very aggressive consider buying a hextech revolver, as last hitting with your q while charging up your stun will give you plenty of spellvamp and will have no toll on your mana pool! Helps with trading. Once your past 6, use your ultimate when you go in for a kill first (which you should always do anyways) It's instant so he can't trickster out of it, then just unload on him. TL:DR Annie's stun will not be consumed when Fizz (or anyone else) completely dodges her Q due to untargetable, Annie will lose mana as normal but fizz will lose mana from his w (which has higher mana cost). Harass with auto's, initiate your bursts with your ult so he can't dodge. Spellvamp can help recover from trades by q'ing minions.